James Brothers
by Beccii-JonasXMinton
Summary: This is meant to be about the Jonas Brothers but i changed the surname for copyright reasons.    A girl called Emma meets her all time favourite band.
1. Love At First Sight

Just off of Yarmouth, in the big storm of the year, there is a small boat stranded on the rocks. The family onboard are shouting over the radio "Mayday Mayday this is Lovebug I repeat this is Lovebug we are stranded on the rocks outside of Yarmouth"

" Lovebug Lovebug this is Yarmouth Coastguard Yarmouth Coastguard we are on the way to retrieve you, how many are on the vessel?" A voice replied over the radio

"This is Lovebug we have six ," Denise replied

"Ok we will be to you as soon as possible over" the coastguard replied

"Over" Denise replied.

So the family waited for the coastguard to arrive meanwhile there was a big wave heading straight towards the boat as the coastguard came to help them into the harbour. The coastguard got the family onto the rescue boat and hooked the boat up to be towed back to the harbour. Downstairs on the rescue boat was a young girl listening to her fave band on her mp4, something caught her eye on the boat they were rescuing, it was a member from the band she was listening to 'Oh My God it's Joe James!' she thought to herself so she double checked that she wasn't seeing things and this time she was certain that it was him. Joe and Nick were complaining that they were cold so the crew said "Why don't you go downstairs it is so much warmer and there is already someone down there"

"Ok " they replied in unison so they clambered down the stairs and saw Emma sat down reading a book and listening to music, faintly they could hear the backing to one of there songs called hold on." Oh hello "Emma said as she took her headphones "Do sit down if you want"

"Yeah ok" Nick and Joe said as they sat down "Are you a fan of ours?" Joe asked

"Yes I am, anyway how come you guys are over in the UK in a boat?"

Emma answered

"This is supposed our family holiday we thought we would go to the UK this year" Nick replied

"Ok fair enough." Emma replied. So they all were sat down talking when the rest of the family came down and joined them. Frankie was the last to join Emma and his family. "Who is that girl sat in the corner?" He asked. As he asked Nick went on deck feeling queasy. "I'm Emma" She replied as she got up to make teas and coffees "Does anyone want a tea or coffee?" Emma asked

"Coffee please," Denise replied

"Tea please," Both Kevin Sr and Jr replied

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Joe asked

"Yes we do, do you want some ?" She replied

"Yes please" He replied " Nick will have some too." just then Nick came back down.

"What about you Frankie?" Emma asked

"No thanks," He replied. So Emma made one coffee, two teas and three hot chocolates. Just as she sat down to drink her drink the skipper of the boat asked for two teas which of course she made immediately. So finally she got to sit down and drink her hot chocolate but it was cold. she drank it anyway, they all had a chat. When she had finished they had just arrived into Yarmouth harbour. "Everyone," The skipper of the boat called. Everyone went up.

"I'll take your bags to my house so you can find accommodation in the town and Emma will bring you to mine later on to collect them,"

"Ok." The James family replied. They all went ashore.

The James family invited Emma for dinner in one of the pubs on the harbour side. So they all went into the pub and sat down at a table inside the seating went Emma, Joe and Frankie on one side with Denise on the end and on the other side it went Kevin Sr, Nick and Kevin Jr . While Kevin Sr and Denise went to get the menus the boys started to ask Emma questions "So tell us more about yourself?" Nick said

"What sort of things do you want to know?" Emma asked

"Siblings? Age? Who is your favourite in the band?" Joe replied

"I'm eighteen, I have a twin sister and a younger brother." She replied

"Who is your favourite in the band?" Kevin Jr asked

"Sorry Kevin and Nick… but my fave is Joe." She replied blushing.

"You like me not any of my brothers?" Joe said sounding shocked

"Yep" She replied. Just then Kevin Sr and Denise arrived back with the menus. Kevin Sr gave everyone a menu and looked at his.

"I'll go and get the food and drinks if you don't mind and I get a discount as well," Emma said

"Yes that would be helpful," Kevin Sr replied

"Ok, What is everyone having?" Emma asked

"I'll have the Chicken salad and a lemonade," Nick replied

"Steak pie and chips and half of Tetley," Kevin Jr replied

"Steak and chips and a pint of larger," Kevin Sr replied

"Chicken nuggets, chips and a coke," Frankie replied

" Lasagne please and a glass of rosé wine." Denise replied

"Burger and chips and a pint of lager." Joe replied

"Ok." Emma replied so off she went to get the food and drinks.

"2 burgers and chips, 1 chicken salad, 1 steak and chips, 1 steak pie and chips and 1 lasagne all for table 11," Emma said to the waitress

"Ok" The waitress replied. So the Emma went to the bar.

" Half of Tetley's, 2 pints of larger, a coke, a lemonade, a glass of rosé wine and a vodka please?" Emma asked

"Ok what table are you at?" The bar tender asked

"Table 11." Emma replied.

While Emma was doing that the James family were talking bout Emma.

"Do you think she is fit Joe?" Kevin Jr asked

"Yeah I do, she is the fittest girl I have met I want to meet her twin now, is that a crime" Joe answered

" No it's not a crime" Kevin Sr replied. Just then Emma came and sat down.

"So how come you were on the boat when it rescued us?" Nick asked

"It's my dad's boat and as I'm one of the new recruits so I have to go out on every mission even if I'm not needed" Emma explained

"Ok." Nick replied just as the drinks had arrived. Not long after that the food arrived so everyone tucked in to their food.

After the had all finish the conversation started up again.

"So have you ever seen us in concert Emma?" Kevin Jr asked

"To be honest, no I haven't, but I really want to," Emma replied

"So why don't you?" Nick questioned

"Because I cannot get to them as they are all in mainland UK and too far for me to travel to." Emma replied

"Ok fair enough." Joe acknowledged

"Hey I just had a thought as I have met you guys would you like to meet my family?" Emma announced

"Yeah ok ," They replied

"Great." Emma exclaimed. So they all went back to Emma's house.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home" Emma called when she walked through the door "Can I bring some people into the house?"

"Yeah ok " Her mum Rita called down the stairs "We will be down in a minute." So they all went all walked into the house and followed Emma into the lounge. Just as they all sat down Emma's mum and dad walked in the room "Hello I'm Rita and this is Mason" Rita said "Hi I'm Denise and this is Kevin Sr and our children Kevin Jr, Joe, Nick and Frankie " Denise replied.

"Did you mange to find accommodation?" Mason asked

"No we didn't, they are all fully booked" Kevin Sr replied

"Why don't you stay here, we have a few extra rooms," Rita suggested

"Oh thank you that would be lovely." Denise thanked Rita. Just then Hannah and Clive walked into the room being shocked to see so many people "Who are all these people?" Clive immediately asked

"Right… this is Denise, Kevin Sr, Joe, Kevin Jr, Nick and Frankie and guys this is Hannah my twin and Clive my younger brother, Dad rescued them today" Emma explained "So… Joe which twin is fitter according to you then?"

"Um… did you by any chance overhear the conversation in the pub?" Joe asked embarrassed

"Yes I did, so who?" Emma replied

"Um…um…" Joe mumbled

"Come on!" Hannah demanded

"Um… Both of you" Joe decided

"Ok." Emma accepted

"You can't be serious" Hannah screamed " She is much more prettier than me."

"Ok and I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Joe confessed

"Aww your so sweet." Emma replied. The next week was full of exciting things for both families. Many of the things were sights of Yarmouth.


	2. Saying Goodbye

After a fun week Emma's and Joe's families were relaxing in the garden while Emma and Joe were in the lounge talking.

"Would you like to come to one of our concerts in the states?" Joe asked

"Yes I would" Emma replied "But how would I get there?"

"Ah this is the whole thing I would like to invite you back to the states with us when we fly tomorrow," He explained

"Yes I would love to," Emma exclaimed

"Great! So… would you… like to go… out sometime?" He asked

"What are you trying to ask me?" She questioned

"Um… I have known you over a week now so… would you like to go out with me?" He asked

"But we live too far apart" She said

"Ah that's where you family come into it. I have spoken to your parents and asked them if it was ok to take you over to LA to live with us for a few months and she said yes as long as you are happy leaving you friends and family for a few months?" He explained

"Yes, yes, yes I would but… I don't have a ticket to fly!" She shrieked

"Yes you do," He replied handing her a plane ticket for tomorrow afternoon to LAX

"Thank you" She said as she hugged him. Just then everyone strolled in unaware of what had just happened when Emma's mum came in she yelled "Mum guess what!"

"What?" Rita asked

"I'm going to LA!" Emma screamed

"Wow," Rita said

"Oh and don't forget something sweetheart" Joe reminded Emma

"Oh yeah and this handsome man sat next to me has asked me out" Emma explained

"Congrats sis," Hannah replied sarcastically

"Thanks," Emma replied "I'm going to say bye to all my friends now, I'll pack when I get back."

"Don't be too late!" Her mum said. So off she went.

"Knock, knock" went Jade's door. One of Emma's best friends.

"Oh hello Emma," Jade said as she opened the door

"Hi Jade I have some important news to tell you," Emma replied

"Come in and tell me," Jade replied

"Well I won't be around for a few months," Emma explained as she walked through the door

"Where are you going?" Jade asked

"I'm going to LA," Emma said

"Who with?" Jade questioned

"Joe and his family," Emma answered, "So basically I have come to say goodbye and I have to go back home now to pack as soon as possible,"

"Ok, goodbye Emma I'll miss you loads, meet me when you get back and tell me all about it," Jade replied tearfully

"I promise I won't forget you," Emma replied trying to hold back the tears

"Bye." Jade said as Emma left. Emma made her way home; she bumped into her other friends Karina, Ellie, Mitchel, Jack, Ryan and Harriet, "Hey," they all shouted as they saw her

"Hey! Just to let you know I'll be in the US for a few months" Emma told them

"Oh ok have fun and we have to go now bye" Karina replied

"Ok, bye " Emma finished. When she got home she went straight up to her and Hannah's room to pack all her stuff.

After being back for an hour Joe shuffled into the room "Are you all packed now?" He asked

"Nearly hunni," She replied

"Ok sweetie." He replied as he sat on her bed. A few minutes later

"Done!" Emma exclaimed. She picked up her bag and took it downstairs and Joe followed her down. "All done!" She said to her family. They all went to sit down for a joint family meal. After they had they meal they all went into the lounge and Frankie and Clive went to bed. "I'm going to miss you guys," Emma said trying to hold back the tears.

"We will miss you too darling" Mason replied " As you have an early flight tomorrow you better go to bed"

"Ok dad" she sarcastically replied "Night everyone"

"Night Emma" They all replied as she left the room. After a few minutes Joe and Nick decided to head off to bed. This left Rita, Denise, Kevin Sr, Mason, Kevin Jr and Hannah talking in the lounge. "Do you think she will be able to cope with the stress of being on tour with us?" Kevin Jr asked

"Yeah she has coped with living on a boat for a couple of months" Mason replied confidently.

"But... This is fourteen different places in two weeks," Kevin Sr mentioned. It was getting very late so they all went to bed.


	3. Getting Up And Going

Early the next morning Joe woke Emma up slowly "Sweetie it's time to get up, everyone else is getting ready to go" Joe whispered

"Ok "Emma replied sleepily. She got out of her bed, got dressed and started to go downstairs when she tripped down the stairs luckily Joe was right behind her, he scooped her up and placed her on the sofa. "I'm ok" Emma kept repeating,

"But you fell down the stairs," Joe replied worried

"I'm always doing that" she replied as she got up to prove that she was ok

"Come on let's go" Kevin Sr yelled. They all walked towards the front door, the James family took all the bags to the minibus that would take them to the airport while Emma was saying her goodbyes to her family "See you in a few months" She said as she hugged them.

"We will miss you" Hannah replied busting into tears"Aww please don't cry" Emma replied stating to cry

"Sweetie we have to go now or we will miss our flight" Joe shouted

"Bye" she said to her family as she got into the minibus.

After leaving Emma's house they all went to sleep as it was five in the morning. They slept the whole way to the airport.

When they arrived at the airport they went and checked in just before they handed their bags in Emma saw her mum's friend arriving back from New York. "Hi Emma "Anna said surprised "What are you doing here"

"Oh hi Anna I'm going to the states" Emma replied after the family's bags had been taken they went to the departure lounge to wait for their flight. Joe and Emma were cuddled up on one of the sofas as the rest of the family went to the gift shop to get souvenirs for family and friends. Just as they came back with bags filled to the brim "Joe are you going to get Demi a present?" Nick asked

"Yeah of course I would, she is basically our sister" Joe replied

"You better do it quick because our flight is about to be called" Kevin Sr warned him. So Joe ran off to the shop to get something for Demi as he got into the shop the flight was called. So he grabbed a teddy that said England on. 'I hope Demi will like this' he thought as he sprinted back to his family and girlfriend. They all headed to the plane as soon as Joe got back.

Once on the plane before they had all settled down in their seats. Emma started to feel nervous. Joe seeing the uneasiness from Emma asked "What's wrong hunni?"

"Nervous." She replied

"Why?" He wondered

"Because it's the first major trip away from my family" She answered with a tear in her eye,

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. You have me with you and I'll look after you" Joe said comforting her, as he had finished talking, the air hostess told them to get into their seats. After they had gone through all the safety instructions the plane began to move down the runway and into the sky. The plane was now experiencing turbulence which Emma was not used to so she started to panic, slowly Joe's hand clasped over her hand. This gave her reassurance, she was also surprised that no one recognised them as they are supposed to be a huge band.

Half way through the six hour flight the air hostess handed out meals and drinks but she got them all wrong Emma ended up with Frankie's, Joe ended up with his mum's, Nick ended up with his dad's and Kevin Jr was the only one that got his correct meal and drink. So after all the confusion all meals were sorted, one by one they all finished and tidied up after themselves and the hostess appeared again to collect all the plates and glasses. After a short while Emma and Joe fell asleep on each other shoulders "Awwww they look so cute" Frankie mentioned to Nick. "We should take some photos of them to show them how cute they look together!" Nick replied with a plan. Nick got out his camera and started taking pictures, after he had taken some the hostess came up to him "Stop taking photographs as you are disturbing other people." She mentioned. Therefore Nick put his camera away and went to sleep.

Hours later the captain spoke to the whole plane "We are about to land in a short while." By the time the announcement was made all the family were awake and getting ready to leave the plane.

After the plane had landed one by one each person got off of the plane and went into the airport to collect their bags off of the carousel. Everyone's bags were there except Emma's "Where's my bag? It has disappeared." Emma wondered

"Oh how strange," Kevin Sr thought

"Don't worry babe I have it," Joe told Emma

Suddenly there was huge screaming coming from the arrivals lounge. "I think they know we are coming back" Nick said

"They have seen us," Kevin Jr mentioned

"Should we sneak round the back to avoid them?" Frankie suggested

"Why would you have to do that, I thought you loved your fans?" Emma asked

"We do but when we have just come back from holiday we don't really want to face that" Kevin Jr explained

"Ok" Emma replied. They escaped around the back of arrivals and to the waiting car. After they all had got into the car with their luggage they went to the James' house.


End file.
